La chute de Voldemort
by Lorelai Morgan
Summary: C'est la cinquième fic d'une série que j'ai écrite avec mon personnage de rpg. C'est une des meilleures, en tout cas à mon avis. Remus est tué et Lorelai oc se révolte contre son maitre. Partie crossover avec Buffy contre les vampires.


Disclaimer: Lorelai est à moi, Sirianna est à Sirianna, Nerissa et Fidjie sont à Nerissa. Les personnages de Buffy appartiennent à leurs auteurs et les autres sont à J.K Rowling.

Chapitre 1

La torture

La journée avait débuté comme d'habitude, Lorelai s'était levée, avait fait manger ses filles, les avaient habillées et lavées. Demain serait leur premier anniversaire de naissance, dehors le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel et une brise chaude entrait par la fenêtre ouverte. Elle jetait un regard par la fenêtre lorsque la marque des ténèbres se mis à brûler comme le jour où on lui avait faite. Un soupir quitta ses lèvres roses, elle monta à l'étage réveiller Sirius. Sirianna était debout au pied du lit en train d'enfiler sa longue robe à capuche. Lorelai eu un sourire forcé et secoua Sirius pour le réveiller.

- Siri tu veut bien t'occuper des filles? Remus n'est pas rentré encore.

L'animagus grogna un peu, ouvris les yeux et approuva d'un signe de tête.

- Où il est parti déjà? demanda Sirianna en mettant son masque blanc.

- Je ne sais pas trop, en mission pour l'ordre, un truc top-secret.

- Oh.

Sirius se tira du lit et enfila un jean avant de descendre. Lorelai regarda son amie, elle n'avais pas le courage de mettre sa robe, en tant qu' "élue" ce ne lui était pas nécessaire, de toute façon son masque était argent ce qui la distinguait déjà des autres mangemorts.

- On y va? demanda la jeune femme en attachant ses longues boucles couleur mercure.

- Oui, je suis prête.

Elles transplannèrent au manoir Jedusor. Voldemort était assis dans son grand fauteuil, Pettigrew à son côté. Lorelai se dirigea vers les sièges près de celui que Voldemort occupait, ils étaient réservés aux élus. Draco était déjà assis, Severus aussi. Il ne manquais plus que Blaise et Nerissa. Bien assez tôt tous les partisants du seigneur des ténèbres furent arrivés. C'est à cet instant que Voldemort parla:

- Vous être réunis ici ce matin pour une seule chose, nous avons un loup-garou à tuer. Comme la pleine lune était hier, il est trop faible pour opposer une quelconque résistance.

Lorelai se sentis paniquer, elle garda néanmoins l'expression froide et hautaine qu'elle avait héritée de ses longues années à cotoyer ceux qui l'avais mise au point. Elle se retins de parler télépathiquement à son amie et sentis Draco frôler son poignet du bout des doigts. Elle jeta un regard aux élus, tous avaient une expression de marbre, tous sauf Blaise qui était visiblement heureux. Voldemort claqua des doigts, quatres mangemorts que Lorelai reconnus comme étant Crabbe, Goyle, Angus et Parkinson se diriger vers la pièce adjacente. Le maitre se pencha vers Lorelai, elle pouvais sentir son haleine fétide, il lui murmura en fourchelang: _enjoy the show_ (apprécies le spectacle)

Les mangemorts de second ordre, les visages cachés derrière des masques aussi noir que la nuit arrivèrent en trainait Remus enchaîné et blessé derrière eux. Lorelai sera les dents pour contenir ses larmes. Voldemort ris et fis signe d'ammener le loup-garou à ses pieds. Un coup d'oeil à Sirianna appris à Lorelai qu'elle tremblait légèrement. Voldemort se leva.

- Pettigrew, attaches le aux anneaux.

Peter Pettigrew, le pire traitre du monde magique, passa les chaînes dans les anneaux qui étaient fixés à même le sol. Le prisonnier leva son regard de miel vers sa femme, les yeux de cette dernière étaient brillants de larmes qui ne pouvaient quitter leur refuge violet. Elle détourna la tête, incapable de suporter un instant de plus le regard de l'homme qu'elle aimait et qu'elle n'avais pas pu protéger des foudres de son maitre.

On déposa un bijou en argent sur le dos de Remus qui ne hurla pas malgré la brûlure intense qu'il en ressentait. Peter souris et posa sa main à plat sur la joue de son ancien ami. Ce dernier se retourna vers celui qui avais tuée sa meilleure amie et le fixa droit dans les yeux, intensément, tellement que l'animagus pâlit. Il retira sa main et la trace brûlée était clairement visible, la chair n'était plus qu'une plaque noire et calcinée.

On se mis ensuite à fouetter le lycanthrope lui arrachait au bout de plusieurs minutes des cris de douleur qui transperçait le coeur de sa femme. Elle comprennait maintenant comment Draco s'était senti en voyant sa mère se faire torturer.

Lorsque le dos de l'ancien professeur fut incapable de prendre un autre coup de fouet, Voldemort demanda à Blaise de le torturer un peu à sa guise, mais de le laisser vivre, que s'était quelqu'un d'autre qui devait terminer la vie de cet homme indigne de vivre dans le même monde qu'eux, les sangs-pûrs.

Fidjie et Sirianna qui étaient magiquement liées à Lorelai pouvais ressentir sa douleur. Fidjie était en train de dormir, Olivier jouait avec leurs jumeaux. Elles se réveilla en sursaut sans comprendre ce qui l'avais réveillée. Elle réfléchit quelques secondes avant de réaliser que ses amies souffraient. Elle alla dire aurevoir à ses enfants et à son mari avant de transplanner au manoir Black pour attendre ses amies. Sirius fut surpris de la voir, la mine aussi déconfite.

- Qu'est ce qui se passes?

- Il se passes quelque chose, où sont'elles?

- Qui?

- Lorelai et Sirianna.

- Elles ont été appellées il y trois heures.

- Où est Remus?

- En mission.

- Elles souffrent toutes les deux, Lorelai sembles plus affectée cependant... oh mon dieu.

À cet instant précis les deux animagus comprièrent, il était arrivé quelque chose à Remus.

Et puis vous en avez pensé quoi?


End file.
